The Goldenwater Hotel
by hipsandcars
Summary: Hermione becomes Head Girl and Draco becomes Head Boy....Guess what happens next.
1. Default Chapter

The Goldenwater  
Hotel  
Default Chapter  
  
"Morning Mum. Morning Dad." Yawned(guess who?) Hermione. "Uh, where's all the mail?" Hermione asked. "On the kitchen counter." Mrs Granger replied.  
  
"Junk mail, chain mail, junk mail, bills, bills, bills... Eh? What's this?" Hermione muttered. She ripped open an envelope, sealed with the Hogwarts stamp. "Dear, Ms Granger, You have been selected to be the Head Girl of Gryffindor. You will be escorted to... yatata, blah blah blah. WHAT!!!!????? Hermione mumbled.(Actually she yelled the last part)  
  
"Mum? Problem." 


	2. Chapter 1:Diagon Alley

The Goldenwater  
Hotel  
  
Chapter One  
  
Hermione? What's wrong?" asked Mrs granger. "I'm not working with the head boy of Gryffindor. I'm working with the Head Boy of Slytherin!" she explained "So?" "It might be Malfoy!" "So?" "He's evil!" "So?" "MUM!!!" "All right, all right. What exactly is it that you hate about this boy?" "#1 he's evil #2 he's evil #3 he's evil #4 he's evil #5 he's evil #6 his father's going to be the next leader of the death eaters!" "The whozawhaza?" "The death eaters. Like... Oh, never mind." The next day, Professor McGonagall came to take hermione to Diagon Alley. They just so happened, that they bumped into (Dundundun) Draco and Dumbeldore.  
  
"Ferret" "Mudblood" Hermione stared at Draco. 'Is it just me, or is there no gel in Malfoy's hair?' She looked again. 'Yup. No gel.' "miss granger? Miss Granger?" Earth to Hermione Granger! Calling Hermione Granger! Do you read me?" "Huh? Oh. Hello." Hermione yawned. Please review! (Hey ZenZen! If you ever read this, I dare you to count all the stars!) 


	3. Really,really,short chapteraka chapter 2

The Goldenwater  
Hotel  
  
Really, really, really, really, really really  
Short chapter  
  
"What happened?" "You fainted." "Glad you were so specific." CLUNK.  
  
Told you it was a short chappie! I'll write an extra long one! 


	4. Chapter 3:Goldenwater Hotel

The Goldenwater  
Hotel  
  
Chapter 3  
  
When Hermione got to Hogwarts, she was wide awake. 'I can't wait for the sorting ceremony!" she exclaimed. "Me neither! I hear Malfoy has a little sister!" Ron told Harry. "Yeah. I do. So what?" Malfoy sneered. "Nobody asked for your opinion, Malfoy." "I didn't ask for your opinion either! You, filthy little mudblood!" Hermione snapped back. She could feel tears stinging her eyes. She turned and stormed to her room.  
  
"Hermione? It's me, Ginny." "The door's open." "I hear Malfoy called you a really nasty name!" "Yeah. But I'd rather not talk about right now." "People say that it looked like you guys were actually being civil to each other!" (dundundun) "What?" "You didn't call him ferret! Now that's an amazing feat if I've ever seen one!"  
  
Ginny managed to pull Hermione back to the Great Hall. "Oh, great. Just in time for the 'M's'." Hermione complained "Malfoy, Darlene!" A girl wearing deep green robes stepped up. Hermione noticed a small hint of silver, buried in her robes, just below her waist. 'Is that a pistol? No. Dumbeldore would have been able to detect it. "SLYTHERIN!" Behind her, Hermione could hear Draco breathe a sigh of relief. As Darlene walked past Hermiones seat next, she dropped the silver thing in her bookbag. Hermione peered inside. It was a......... 


	5. Chapter 4:Darlene

The Goldenwater  
Hotel  
  
Chapter 4  
  
I shoulda added a disclaimer, in like all the chapters, but I was too tired to type one so this one makes up for the last, what, 3? Disclaimer: None if this stuff belongs to me. It all belongs to the Great J.K. Rowling. All I own is like on spell and a first name. Actually the name isn't even mine. I asked my aunt if I could use her name in this story. Sorry for making the chapters so short but, I couldn't think of anything else (  
  
It was a...sword! A real sword, with a golden handle.  
  
The next day, Hermione was escorted to The Goldenwater Hotel. Once inside the building, she gazed up at the ceiling. 'Pure gold. Figures.'  
  
"This is your partner, for the rest of the year." Dumbledore said. Hermione almost fainted. She watched him turn from his window. "Malfoy?!" Hermione shrieked. Draco rolled his eyes and turned towards the window.  
  
The next day Draco dragged Hermione outside. "What the hell is wrong with you?" "YOU!" "Whatever" he mumbled. Hermione blathered on and on until Draco couldn't take it anymore. He shoved her into the first pool he saw. Guess why it's called Goldenwater Hotel? Yup. Pool water's gold.  
  
"I spent three hours trying to get the gold out of my hair, and it still isn't out of my hair." Hermione complained to Ginny, over the cellphone. Yes. Odd I know. "I'll be right over. With...." Ginny's voice trailed off, "Never mind."  
  
Ginny appeared almost as soon as Hermione hung up. "How did you get here so fast?" Hermione asked. "Apparated." "You're only in 6th year!" "Ah, well." Quickly following Ginny, was Darlene. "What are you doing here?" "I came to put a rat in Draco's hair gel. But he was still in there, so I decided to come here instead." 'I think I'm going to like her.' Hermione thought.  
  
"So, my brother pushed you into the pool, why?" "I guess I was talking to much." "I'll go talk to him."  
  
"Draco?" Darlene called. "What?" snapped a voice. "I need to talk to you." "Fine." Draco pulled open the door. "What?" "I need to talk to you about... Mudblood." "So?" "Why'd ya push in the pool." "She was talking too much." "Fine. Whatever." Darlene left the doorway.  
  
"Hello." "Hey." "So how'd it go?" "He pushed you into the pool, because you were talking too much. Where's Ginny?" "She saw Harry and went running off." "Wanna go get her." "All right. The gold's all out of my hair now."  
  
"GINNY!" Hermine called. Darlene rolled her eyes and shot an arrow just over Ginny's shoulder. "It won't hit her if she keeps moving." Darlene was right. The arrow whipped right past Ginny's shoulder and jammed in the fence. "One minute!"  
  
"What are you doing?" "We need to talk. Without Harry. Think you can survive?" Darlene grinned. "Oh all right." Ginny agreed.  
  
"I can't believe I have to stay away from Harry for a whole week!" complained Ginny, "He was telling me about the ball next week.". "WHAT???!!! There's a ball next week?" Hermione shrieked. "Yeah." Ginny said. 


	6. Chapter 5:Secret soon to be

The Goldenwater  
Hotel  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of this stuff. Except one spell. That's it! P.S. I wanna thank:  
  
Annie  
  
s.s.harry iluvmyface notamonkey128 LoonyLunaLovegood Buffy Summers mizz-viefje anigen Thank-you all for reviewing me! P.P.S. Here is a key: =spanish ()=french  
  
"There's a ball next week and you never told me?" Hermione yelled at Ginny. "Sorry! You were so obsessed with your stupid hair, I didn't have time to tell you about it!" Ginny snapped. "Um, Hermione? I just got a phone call from Hogwarts...."  
  
Draco walked calmly along the pool. "Mr Malfoy sir?" said a bellboy, "You and Miss Granger must return to Hogwarts for the ball. Tonight." "As in, now?" Draco asked. "Yes." "Fine."  
  
"Hermione. You have to report to Hogwarts immediately." Darlene said. "But, I don't even know what I'm going to wear!" Hermione complained. "They also said, you have to go to the ball with...(shit. How am I going to say this?)Hermione... You're going to the ball with Draco." "WHAT?!" "You're going to the ball with Draco." "I can't be going to the ball with Draco! We are complete opposites!"Hermione said(in spanish of course). "Hey! It ain't my fault you're getting paired with Draco! It's the friggin' rule, chick!" Darlene said. "What?"  
  
At Hogwarts, Hermione was sitting between Harry and Ron(as usual). "Still hanging with Scar face and Weasel?" Draco grinned. "Where are your two cronies?" "The got expelled." Draco replied. "What for?" Draco shrugged. "Well, they must have been expelled for something!" Hermione said. "Nobody asked your opinion, mudblood." Draco snapped. "Will you quit insulting me?" Hermione snapped back. "Oh, of course he will, Granger. Because we truly we care about you in the deepest, most profound part of our hearts!" Darlene drawled, sarcastically. Before she evened finished, the whole Slytherin House burst out laughing, as Darlene buried her head in her arms and pretended to cry. Hermione glared at Draco. Draco glared back.  
  
"I HATE DRACO MALFOY!!!!" Hermione exclaimed. "What else is new?" Ginny smirked. "Ha ha." Hermione drawled. "I still don't know what I'm going to wear!" "Relax. I know what Draco is wearing, so we just have to find something that matches." Darlene said, stepping through the portrait. "How'd you get in here?" Ginny asked. "C'mon. I'll show ya." 


	7. Chapter 6:The accident

The Goldenwater  
Hotel  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of this stuff. If I did, I'd have a lot more than 300 bucks.  
  
"This is how I got in." said Darlene. "Um... it's a frame." Hermione said. "Yes. But..." Darlene said, flipping open a large number pad. "Type in your birth date." Darlene urged. Hermione stepped up and typed in '2/16/86'. The portrait swung open. "Whoa." Ginny said.  
  
"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Darlene laughed. "Where have you been?" Marcus Flint ordered. "P-p-p- hahahahahaha! I "borrowed" Dad's death-eater suit. Poor near-sighted Potter thought I was a Dementor. Fainted from fear!" Darlene laughed. "We thought you were going to miss Quidditch practice." Draco sneered. "Me? Miss Quidditch? Never!" Darlene drawled.  
  
At the Quidditch game, Slytherin was playing Gryffindor. As usual, Madame Hooch was telling them "I want a nice clean game. From all of you." Darlene snorted. Slytherin and clean game shouldn't be used in the same sentence.  
  
The game went on for ,like, 5 minutes before Flint called a time-out. "We can't beat Potter when he has stupid "Firebolt"." Flint said. "Um, Flint? Delivery from my dad." Draco said. "H-h-h-holy c-c-c-rap! Are those...?" Flint stuttered. "Lightning Bolts. Si." Darlene grinned. "Let's test them out..." Flint smirked. They hopped on the brooms and kicked off. "Malfoy! The Snitch!" Darlene cried. Draco nodded. He zoomed after the Snitch, past, Wood, Fred, George and (dundundunduuuun) Harry Potter and his precious firebolt. Quickly, Draco caught up with the Snitch and grabbed it. "SLYTHERIN WINS" cried Lee Jordan, not too happy. The whole Slytherin house cheered. A few started laughing, and mocking Potter's shocked expression.  
  
"How did he beat me? I swear, the Fire Bolt is the fastest broom in the wizarding world!" Harry complained. "Harry, relax! Soon everybody will forget the whole thing." Hermione comforted. "Hey Potter! Still clinging to that old broom?" Darlene teased, "Oh, by the way. I found something for you to wear for the ball...". "Really? What?" "HERMIONE!"  
  
"This is what we found for you to wear." Ginny said. A black dress with a V-neckline and a cropped skirt. (By "cropped" I mean the right side was longer than the left.) "I have to go to the ball with Malfoy?" Hermione asked. "Uh, yeah." Ginny replied, "Where's Darlene?"  
  
Hermione and Ginny ran outside. They sprinted to the small landing leading to Hagrids Hut, where they saw Draco and Harry. "You cheated!" Harry accused. "I didn't. It was a genuine Lightning bolt. Firebolts are far too slow." Draco smirked. Before Hermione could say anything, Harry punched Draco down the 80 steps. "POTTER!" Darlene screamed. "You next." Harry grinned. "Expelliarmus!" Darlene cried. Harry flipped over and hit his head on the wall. "Hermione. You go get Madame Pomfrey. I'll go down and get Hagrid." Darlene ordered. Hermione nodded and headed back inside.  
  
Darlene dashed down the stairs. Draco had hit his head on a rock and Hagrids Hut and was now sprawled on the floor. Hagrid apparently heard all the commotion and came outside. "'ho would 'ave done something like that?" Hagrid exclaimed." Darlene pointed towards Harry and Ron who were laughing maniacally.  
  
The next day, Darlene and Hermione went to go visit Draco. "Miss Malfoy? I have something to tell you." Madame Pomfrey.  
  
"Hermione? Draco. He's...." 


	8. Chapter 7:The End

The Goldenwater  
Hotel  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of this stuff. If I did, I'd have a lot more than 50 bucks.  
  
"DEAD? How can Malfoy be dead?" Hermione asked. "Potter hit him so hard, the rocks made a crack in his head." Darlene answered. Hermione stormed off, furious.  
  
She whipped her time-turner out and was about to turn it, when Darlene stormed in. "If you're going back in time, so am I." Darlene grinned, "By the way, I found out a cheat on that... thing.". "What?". Darlene walked up to Hermione, strung the time-turner around her neck and hit the string 4 times. "Not only will we go back in time, but we can enter the body of our past selves.  
  
Darlene was right. When the time-turner stopped vibrating, they found themselves running onto the landing. Darlene looked around mysteriously. Finally, she pulled out a video camera. She stood to the side of Harry and Draco. "Ah-ha!" she exclaimed. "Hermione! Come look at this!"  
  
"Look." Darlene ordered. Hermione peered at the screen. She was watching a replay of Harry's punch. Or more like Harry's miss. Harry's fist went right in front of Draco's face but never touched it. He simply fell because he was startled. Hermione took out her time turner again and did the same cheat Darlene showed her.  
  
When she got to the small landing, she immediately tackled Harry. "I hate you Harry Potter!" Hermione cried. "Hermione!" Harry called after her.  
  
The next day, Hermione sat with Darlene at Potions, Hannah Abott in Divination and Ginny in DADA. At dinner, Harry asked Hermione what her problem was. "You, Harry Potter. You self-centered, foul, goody-two-shoes , BRAT!" Hermione insulted. Harry looked like he was going to cry. Nobody had ever called him brat. (wonder how that happened() "Ooh wow! Here comes the famous Harry Potter. 'Can I touch your scar Harry?' 'Wow, he's so strong!'" Hermione drawled. Draco looked at Hermione. 'Did she just tell Potter off?' he thought. It was the day before the ball, and all the girls were excited. Even Hermione. "Ginny? What are we going to do with my hair?" Hermione asked. "Well, I was thinking something like this..." Ginny said waving her wand. When Hermione looked in the mirror, her hair was straight, long and pulled into a bun. The most remarkable thing was, her hair was black. "I love it! Hermione squealed. She hugged Ginny and returned her hair to the normal frizzinness.  
  
That afternoon, guys were asking girls to be their dates, girls were declining and immediately agreeing... "Hermione? Do you want to go to the ball with me?" Ron asked, shyly. "Sorry, Ron. I already have a date." Hermione declined. "Who?" "Malfoy. Don't look at me like it was my idea, oh heavens no! I was forced to. Like Cho Chang. She had to go with the Head boy of Hufflepuff (or whatever it is)." Hermione replied. "Oh.". Ron looked fairly sad.  
  
The day of the ball... Everybody walked into the Great Hall. "I love balls!" Pansy exclaimed.  
  
Hermione looked around nervously, for Draco. She headed outside. He was standing across from Darlene, leaning against a tree. A pair of red eyes appeared. 'A werewolf!' Hermione thought. Draco's heart began to pound. The werewolf crept closer and closer towards him. Suddenly, Hermione heard a loud "BACK!". Darlene stepped in front of her brother, with her hands in front of her face. The werewolf whimpered and ran away.  
  
"So how did you know you had power over animals?" Hermione questioned Darlene. "Well.."  
  
FLASHBACK First day at Hogwarts, Care of Magical Creatures "This here is a hippogriff. 'Tis name is Buckbeak." Hagrid explained. As usual, some stupid Slytherin got out of hand and made Buckbeak furious. Darlene jumped out of the crowd and ran up to Buckbeak. She calmed Buckbeak down by patting his beak. Shame she wasn't there in Hermiones third year eh?  
  
Back to whatever time it was "Wow." Hermione looked very surprised. "And Draco. He has the power of all elements." Darlene added. Draco nodded and put his hand on the tree. A vine went up his arm like a snake. Next he pointed to the great Lake. The wavy water became calm. Finally he combined air and fire. He used fire to light a fireplace inside the great hall, and air to make on go out. 'Oh! And that isn't the best part!" Darlene said. She swaggered onto her feet. She mumbled something Hermione couldn't understand. Darlene changed from her long, blue dress to a short black dress. "That is the best part." Darlene concluded, "C'mon. We're gonna miss the dance.". "Malfoy! You coming?" Hermione called behind her. Draco rolled his eyes and strolled inside.  
  
"This ball is a true success, Professor." Dumbeldore whispered to McGonagall. "This last song will be for only the Head Boys and Head Girls." Dumbeldore explained. Everyone headed to their table. Much to Hermiones relief, a rock song was playing. She didn't know it was Fat Lip by Sum 41. When they got to the slow "Don't count on me, to let you know when." Everybody stopped dancing, and turned towards the band. They shrugged. Hermione and Draco left. Harry and Ron followed Hermione, while Darlene headed after Draco. "Why did you leave like that?" Ron asked Hermione. "It was something that I remember Darlene saying to me. "You don't know what it's like to be a pureblood. To have your father a death eater! To know Lord Voldermort personally.". I was mumbling it to myself, and apparently Draco heard it. He knew that his sister had told me that, so he went to the Slytherin common room, knowing Darlene would follow." Hermione started. Then she gasped. A bloody, scratched, bruised Darlene swaggered into the room. "I happened to run into a troll." Darlene said before falling. Hermione fainted. She was caught by a blonde-haired Slytherin. He smirked. "Trolls aren't animals." Draco grinned, "She'll be all right. We just wanted to see how you would react to Darlene's injury.". Hermione pretended to hit Draco with a book, though she was laughing.  
  
THE END  
  
I just wanna thank all the people who reviewed me, (Apologies to Sum 41) and J. K. Rowling. Thank you all so much! 


End file.
